The present invention relates to identification tags, and more particularly, this invention relates to identification tags for electronics systems.
Many users of electronics systems and equipment would benefit from the use of asset and/or classification tags, typically adhesive labels, which could be placed on their systems for inventory and/or identification purposes. These tags could be placed on an electronics system in a readily visible area, usually on the front surface. Systems with a small form factor, such as blade servers, however, do not have sufficient front surface area to place the tags.
Therefore, many users of small form factor systems, such as blade servers, are compelled to place the tags on perforated bezel areas. This practice however interferes with the airflow available to the system and creates the possibility of component damage due to thermal design parameters being exceeded. On blade centers, there is an area provided on the chassis above the individual blade slots for a tag. This area is about 1″×⅛″ in size. This space is too small to accommodate the most widely used standardized adhesive printable labels. One such standardized adhesive label measures 1⅞″×⅝″. At least one expert in server design has stated that when a customer puts a label on a (IBM BLADE SERVER) perforated bezel, “it is almost guaranteed that they are having localized impact on some of the components inside the blade themselves.”
Accordingly, a tag which can be used to identify individual electronics systems, including blade servers without substantially impacting airflow to the components of the electronics systems would be very beneficial to users of electronics systems.